Twilight Bliss
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: What if Bulat and Lubbock were secretly in a relationship and kept it hidden from the rest of Nightraid? Tatsumi catches the two kissing during the night. BulatxLubbock


**Hi guys! So I sorta wrote this during my lunch break while watching Akame Ga Kill and I fell in love with the thought of Bulat and Lubbock in a secret relationship. This is only a small one-shot where they get caught in the act but I have bigger plans for these two later. Make a note that this sorta happens in night scene of episode 3.**

 **Lubbock: DON'T SHIP ME WITH HIM!**

 **Rose: *sticks out tongue* It's my story and I decide who to ship with who so deal with it.**

 **Bulat: I don't mind being shipped with Lubbock. I find his green hair and eyes quite beautiful. His personality is quite charming as well.**

 **Lubbock: *on the floor fainted***

 **Rose: *sweatdrops* While we try to get Lubbock to wake up please enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

It was night time in the Nightraid hideout. Everyone had fallen asleep. Akame was sleeping while muttering something about meat in her sleep. Leone was snoring loudly in her room. Mine and Sheele were sleeping soundly in their room. Everything seemed peaceful.

Well almost peaceful.

Nightraid's newest member Tatsumi tossed and turned in his bed. Finally after an hour of being unable to fall asleep the teen decided to take a walk around the base and chat with Lubbock until he finally got tired.

The Cross-Tails user was a complete insomniac meaning that he never slept at all. He was constantly in his room or taking walks around the base making sure that the barrier of threads was in line during the night. Or in special cases he would be in the lounge reading one of his books.

At least that's what Tatsumi was told so he decided to look for the green-haired male by checking his bedroom and the kitchen. But when he went to the lounge the brown-haired teen didn't expect to see Lubbock in a heated make-out session with none other than Bulat the only member of the team he already knew was gay.

The Incursio user had his right hand holding Lubbock's left hand with their fingers intertwined. His other hand was around the younger male's waist obviously preventing him from falling. While the Cross-Tails User's left hand was occupied with the older male's right hand his own right hand was tightly gripping the fabric of Bulat's shirt. Both males had their eyes closed unaware that they were being watched.

"Bulat!? Lubbock!?" Before Tatsumi knew it the names came out of his mouth in yells startling the duo into breaking the kiss.

"Tatsumi!?" The black-haired male exclaimed softly as he dropped the green-haired teen on the floor.

"Ow! Bulat!" Lubbock complained as he sat up from the floor while rubbing his head.

"Oh! Sorry about that Lubbock!" The Incursio user said as he helped the Cross-Tails user stand up and gently kissed his forehead causing the teen to blush a deep red color.

"How long have you guys been in-Mmph!?" Tatsumi wasn't able to complete his question because Lubbock had used some of his threads to create a gag and shoved it into his mouth.

"Just keep quiet and we'll explain everything." The green-haired teen hissed before shoving the newest member onto one of the couches.

The brown-haired teen glared at the duo sitting on the couch across from him holding hands. Well more like Bulat was holding Lubbock's right hand with both of his own while the younger male pretended to pay no interest to it. Both males had glares on their faces obviously daring him to refuse. He had never seen them look so serious before. He signed inwardly and nodded his head. Might as well get them to talk now that he caught them red-handed.

"Well it sorta started after Bulat joined Nightraid he wouldn't stop flirting with me for the past few months he was there." Lubbock began while glaring at the Incursio user at the thoughts of the past memories.

"So I annoyed Lubbock so much that during one night he kissed me out of nowhere and long story short we fell in love and been in a relationship to this day." Bulat finished while laughing at Tatsumi's shocked look.

"Does anyone else know about this?" The brown-haired teen asked while staring at the couple with wide eyes.

"Nope. Not even the boss knows about us. One time Mine walked in on me pinning Lubbock to the wall while kissing a few months before you joined us but she assumed that she was just in some weird dream she was having." The black-haired male explained as the green-haired teen blushed at the memory.

"Since no one knows about our relationship besides you Tatsumi you have to keep it a secret so that we won't get in trouble for lying. And don't even think about saying no because you know how strong we are. We can easily have you killed and tell the boss that you were really just a spy for the Empire since you only joined us only a few days ago." Lubbock said while giving the newest member a glare that made him flinch in fear.

"Y-Yes sir!" Tatsumi said quickly before running to his room.

"Now that that's settled where were we?" Bulat asked before capturing the Cross-Tails user's lips into a deep kiss.

The next morning when Tatsumi entered the kitchen everyone was there including Najenda. But for some reason everyone except for him, Bulat, and Lubbock were holding in laughter. Well Akame didn't show but she did have an amused smile on her face. Bulat and Lubbock were sitting next to each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Um what's going on?" The brown-haired teen while sitting down at his place next to Akame.

"S-So Tatsumi did you enjoy the show last night?" Leone asked before bursting into laughter along with everyone else.

"Huh? What are you guys taking about? What show?" The newest member asked even more confused than ever.

"Bulat and Lubbock in a make out session!" Mine exclaimed between laughs as she clutched her stomach.

Almost right away the mentioned male's faces became pale. Lubbock was so shocked that he fell out of his chair getting the attention of the Incursio user who quickly helped him stand up. Once that was done they turned to look at their teammates with wide eyes.

"YOU GUYS KNEW ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"We've known ever since I saw you guys kissing in the night. I pretended to think I was in a dream so that I could see it for real and then I told the others." Mine explained still laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

After hearing that the Cross-Tails user fainted and Bulat caught him in his arms before holding him close. It was obvious that the duo was completely in love due to the way the Incursio user was looking at the green-haired teen.

"Aww. That's so adorable." Sheele squealed as everyone turned to stare at her. No one thought she was a romantic.

"Well now that everyone knows about our relationship you guys won't judge if I do this." The black-haired male said as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Lubbock's.

What he didn't expect was the Cross-Tails user to wake up and slap him across the face after their lips made contact.

"PERVERT! Not in here where everyone can see us!" The green-haired teen yelled before storming out of the room.

"Lubba wait! I'm sorry!" Bulat cried as he chased after his love.

Everyone else stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter at the love birds.

* * *

 **And finished! Hope you guys liked it because I sure did! More one-shots about these idiots are coming soon so stay tuned!**

 **Bulat: And why did you make Lubbock slap me in the end?**

 **Lubbock: Don't you read! You KISSED me while I was out cold!**

 **Bulat: I couldn't help it! You looked so adorable!**

 **Rose: I agree! That's why you're my favorite character Lubba! Even though you did die before the series ended. *Spoiler Alert***

 **Lubbock: Well I don't mind that coming from you. WAIT! WHAT!? I DIE in the end!?**

 **Rose: Oops maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well! Read and Review!**

 **Lubbock: *angry ranting about killing the producers of the show***

 **Bulat: Later!**


End file.
